


stuck up no matter how many times i see it

by yaochis



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy??, M/M, Student Council, based on kaichou wa maid sama episode 7, insults insults insults, light angst?, president!zzt, two schools with random names, xukun and his dumbass chess, zzt is very strong-willed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaochis/pseuds/yaochis
Summary: justin & chengcheng end up in a fight with the students of one of the country's most prestigious schools, and zhengting of course goes to handle it, but not without the help of wenjun.





	stuck up no matter how many times i see it

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is based on kaichou wa maid sama episode 7, so do watch it if you would like to understand more. i won't list out the characters so that it's more of a surprise? but it will be listed out in the ending notes so check it out if you're uncertain of the roles. have fun reading!

it is no doubt that zhengting had been distracted from his work at the bar when linong had called him, voice all anxious and ever so slightly wavering, telling him to go to the central square immediately. nothing in the world could have persuaded zhengting to stray away from his work, but when he heard linong speak along the lines of students of yuehua high school fighting in public, he had to change back into his uniform and rush as quickly as his legs could carry him to the central square. fortunately, his manager was a way-too-understanding and soft person that he let zhengting abandon his work for the night.

he knows, everyone knows, this matter is outside of school, so why does zhengting bother to even handle with such matter? in other people's eyes, the whole fight was nothing more than a minuscule matter to them. but to zhengting, it was something that could possibly go out of control and even become an issue if it was not taken care of. 

zhu zhengting, otherwise known as the strong-willed and responsible as fuck president of yuehua high school, was determined to make yuehua high school's image look better. for yuehua high school, to be called "savage" and "a bunch of flies" was no uncommon thing. one could see the students lazing around in the classrooms that were filled with snack wrappers, crumpled writing papers and paper airplanes thrown everywhere. zhengting had promised himself and of course the teachers to help the school achieve greater heights ever since reigning over the student council (although linkai says zhengting is controlling the whole school with his pair of hands and voice), always making sure the infamous "moron trio" finish up their cleaning duties before heading out of school, confiscating all those dirty and perverted magazines, et cetera. 

a fight within the school's very own students would not make zhengting that mad and concerned, since no one but themselves were going to know about it unless someone spread the news to outsiders, basically anyone who was not a student or staff of yuehua high school. but a fight in public, with other schools? that was like telling zhengting he was fired and he should just go home to feed his younger sister dirt. in no way zhengting was going to close an eye and put the matter aside. it would greatly damage yuehua high school's image and reputation, and with the fight being in public, people's views of the school would just worsened and the enrolment rate would be dangerously low the following year. the open house was only months away and the school could not afford to suffer anymore damage on its' image.

when zhengting had finally arrived at the central square from the bar, there was already a huge crowd and no matter how high zhengting stood on his tippy toes, it was beyond the bounds of possibility for him to see the scene (yes, he is 183 centimetres tall, but with the increasing amount of by-standers, his height was practically useless). the president scans his eyes around until he spots linong and linkai, still clad in their uniforms waving at him, and he runs towards them, almost out of breath. 

"who are they fighting against?" zhengting asks, bending down to catch his breath, palms resting on his knees. 

"against students from ip academy." linkai gives him an answer immediately, sounding as worried as linong was on the phone.

zhengting meets eyes with linong and he sees the other boy's eyes completely filled with disquiet, and zhengting felt like he was looking into his own eyes. "ting, it's the celebrity school where all rich boys and girls go to, it has the kind of people that we try our best not to associate with. this isn't good." 

 _this is really not a good thing,_ zhengting tells himself inwardly and he leaves his bag with linong and linkai, making his way to the center of crowd by excusing himself and politely pushing the by-standers away. the first thing he sees when he is situated at the front is two boys from yuehua high school, and he recognises them as class 307's devil duo - justin huang minghao and fan chengcheng. two friends, attached to the hip, always causing trouble for teachers and the student council. 

"you two! what kind of ruckus are you causing in the middle of the street?" zhengting shouts at them, making his way over.

justin's and chengcheng's flabbergasted expressions and "why is the president here?" were not missed by zhengting's pair of sharp eyes and he is about to further enquire them about the situation, but a sharp voice from the other side stops him before he can open his mouth, and zhengting is forced to meet a mop of dirty blonde hair, two brunettes and a sly smile, of course accompanied with a bruise on one of the faces. they are all in ip academy's uniform, ironed well and all crisp that it makes zhengting want to tear his eyes away from it (not because he is not tidy, but it just looks so stuck up).

"you are?"

"i'm the student council president of yuehua high school, zhu zhengting. did our students do something?" zhengting replies with professionalism, although he honestly wants to smack that guy so hard that the smile on his face disappears.

"one of your students punched me." the blonde replies, giving him a terse statement. 

zhengting whips around so fast he swears that his back will break if he continues doing so, and he comes face-to-face with justin and chengcheng, "is that true?" 

justin and chengcheng only look away from zhengting and stuff their hands into their pockets, not giving a verbal reply but with this type of mannerism, zhengting already know the other party is speaking nothing but the truth. zhengting turns back and the other party speaks immediately, with so much insults and such a mocking voice that zhengting wished he could shoot him in the head, "i had heard that yuehua high school is a savage place, and it would seem that the rumour is true."

at that statement, zhengting narrows his eyes and clenches his fist, almost about to leap at the dirty blonde. but the other only continues, insulting yuehua high school and possibly making zhengting's blood pressure rise at the same time. 

"i need to think what sort of apology this will require."

"shut your trap!" justin shouts, fists coming up, and chengcheng adds on to the fire, "why should we apologise to you?"

zhengting inhales sharply and hits the both of them, with big strength, on the center of their heads, just like she always does in school when met with this type of trouble or people. justin and chengcheng press their hands against the painful spots, "what was that for?"

"i'm telling you to apologise for hitting him!"

"i don't get it! you're the one that punched us!" 

"shut up! think of all the trouble you're causing for everyone here! only idiots hit people out of anger!"

if zhengting could turn around to witness the looks of ip academy's students, he would have laughed out loud but he was too busy dealing with the two devils. the dirty blonde and friends had been taken back by zhengting's actions and conversation (or shouting) with the two other guys, looking dumbfounded for a moment. 

"looks like it's not worth to talking to them now," the dirty blonde mutters, probably only for the two other ip academy students to hear, or maybe just himself. he continues, without even waiting for zhengting to catch his attention, voice all loud and filled with smugness, "we'll be waiting for you at ip academy anytime. if you don't have any intention of apologising, then i'll bring this issue to the administration." 

with those words being said, zhengting's attention is definitely captured but once again, the other party does not spare him any time for a single thought before disappearing from the central square, walking past the huge crowd of people, the two brunettes following the dirty blonde. 

"say what you want, asshole! chengcheng, let's go." justin shouts and then walks away from the scene, chengcheng following his footsteps. zhengting reaches out a hand to stop them but they ignore him, vanishing as quickly as the ip academy students. with the drama ending, the crowd dissipates too, with a few snickers and crude remarks on yuehua high school. 

zhengting remains in the middle of the scene, watching the people go away. linong and linkai approach him from behind, linong speaking first in the same concerned voice, "zhengting! what are you going to do if this case turns out to be a big problem?"

linkai continues, handing zhengting his bag, "and right when yuehua's image is starting to get better too... your hard work will go to waste."

zhengting's head hurts from the matter and he feels stressed, but as usual, he smiles at both of his best friends, putting on his strong front, " don't worry. i'll figure it out!"

* * *

 

the next day in the student council room, zhengting is tapping his pen against the side of his head, eyes closed and nose scrunched in frustration. there are things to edit, confirm and plan but zhengting cannot bring himself to do it, especially with the previous day still bugging him.  _that's what i said, but i can't imagine them obediently apologising..._ zhengting thinks. he knows how justin and chengcheng are like, always having to take it the hard way and refusing to apologise. zhengting does not wish to punish them, he has never had any intention to do so, but with the school's image to protect and the students' mannerisms, zhengting is forced to.

a figure arrives beside zhengting, in silence and not making his presence known by the other, speaks up as zhengting finishes his thought, "i heard about ip academy."

zhengting's face turns red and he falls from his seat, landing on the ground harshly, arm coming up to press against the chair to support himself. he looks up and sees bi wenjun towering over him, hands in his uniform's pockets, similarly looking at zhengting. his expressions are controlled and calm, and he remains silent, not saying anything as the other members of the student council come up to zhengting's desk, concerned about him and asking about his situation. zhengting only brushes it off, saying it's nothing.

when the members return back to their own desks, wenjun takes a step forward and reaches out his hand for zhengting to get back up, but zhengting only stares at it for a few seconds, face heating up and impossibly turning redder. the president looks away, not wanting to meet the taller guy's eyes. wenjun laughs a little and bends down to meet zhengting at eye level, hands crossed and resting on his lap, "what's wrong, zhengting?"

zhengting's eyes narrow but they still do not meet wenjun's.  _i don't have time to be thinking about unnecessary things,_ zhengting tells himself as the memory of the previous day's events surface again.

* * *

_"wenjun? you're out of the hospital already?" zhengting almost shouts as he asks, surprised that wenjun is in the staff's room of his workplace._

_"pretty much what you'd expect, right?" wenjun displays something zhengting deems as a smirk._

_"what are you talking about? you're still wrapped in bandages!"  
_

_"so you're worried about me?"_

_"don't come in without permission!" zhengting tries to change the topic, palms pressed against wenjun's shoulder in an attempt to push the taller guy out of the room._

_wenjun does not move, guarding his territory and not letting zhengting invade it. "well, i couldn't wait to see my dear president zhengting at the bar."  
_

_"quit it!" zhengting shouts, but not too loudly that his manager will come rushing in and he uses all his strength to push wenjun away, watching as the other guy stumbles backwards, away from him. his face is red and he knows it, and his pupils are trembling as the kiss appears in his mind again. zhengting swallows painfully as he witnesses the change of expressions on wenjun's face, a mixture of feelings rising up in him. he shuts his eyes tight for a second and pushes past wenjun, running away from the other guy, running away from where he is allowed to be, away from his responsibilities._

_wenjun only stands there, eyes focused on somewhere, not chasing after zhengting._

_the president runs till he is sandwiched in between rows of lockers, forearms coming up to bang against the locker's surface, pain surging through his body. zhengting buries his head in between his arms, eyes shut tight and body trembling ever so slightly at the thought of "because i love you, zhu zhengting" from the day before. he hears the door from the other side shut and the footsteps of wenjun slowly disappearing, and zhengting leans against the lockers, back pressing to the cold surface._

_and his phone rings, with linong reporting to him about a fight, and zhengting forgets about wenjun momentarily._

* * *

school has ended and the moment zhengting was dismissed from class, he immediately went to class 307 to drag justin and chengcheng out, of course with them whining and screaming as he dragged them along the corridors. and of course, wenjun followed zhengting and the devil duo, still around even after all the confusing incidents and matters. 

that is what explains the sight of a student council president, a devil duo and a tall brown-haired guy standing next to each other on a bus.  

"seriously, what is wrong with you?" zhengting says as he facepalms himself, trying his best to calm himself down.

"i'm coming with you since it sounds fun, and i haven't ridden a bus in a while." wenjun answers in his usual nonchalant manner. 

"why is wenjun-ge here?" justin says, looking over at the brown-haired guy.

"more like, why do we have to apologise to them?" chengcheng grumbles.

zhengting inhales sharply and looks at the devil duo, "like i said, if you're so against apologising, then tell me what caused the fight."

justin and chengcheng look at each other and chengcheng nods, turning back to look at zhengting. "that day, we were looking at a chess set from the window, and we thought it would be cool if we'd able to play it. then justin noticed the price and told me, and wow, it really is some expensive stuff, huh. then so unfortunately, the dumbass blonde and his friends walked to us and made a remark, saying it was rare to see yuehua students and told us that the store belonged to his family when we didn't even ask. he said it's no place for filth like us, called us flies and told us to buzz off. and then what you knew happened." 

zhengting's eyebrows furrow upon hearing it. he finds his heart rate increasing, his muscles tensing from the sight chengcheng unraveled in front of him through words.  _and i thought ip academy was that one prestigious schools where men were actually gentlemen, but turns out they are all the same idiots,_ zhengting hisses at ip academy inwardly as justin asks how does zhengting expect them to apologise.

zhengting does not answer. he needs to calm himself down before he explodes.

* * *

 

ip academy's building is big, way bigger than yuehua high school's building and zhengting hates it. it is tall, with the school colours of yellow and navy painted everywhere, banners of celebrating the school's upcoming 100 years hanging from tall pillars. there are flowers blooming and cherry blossom trees standing tall, wooden benches looking so damn new zhengting honestly just wants to take a few back for yuehua high school. the school's logo sits proudly in the center of the building, emitting some form of stuck-up and bitchy energy. 

"but, you're telling us to apologise anyways."

"so much for being honest."

zhengting ignores the both of them, speaking quietly, "ip academy's building is stuck-up no matter how many times i see it."

he looks at wenjun for a split second and the other is only looking at the symbol, head raised.

they make their way to the chess club's designated room and zhengting knocks twice before entering, letting the heavy doors close behind him. the blonde is sitting in one of the cushioned chairs, and his friends? of course they are there, resting comfortably against the couch. the blonde looks at the group of four and zhengting catches his nametag (that he somehow did not see the previous time), eyes narrowing at the name.  _cai xukun, a shitty name for a shitty person._

"so, you're finally here, yuehua high school. i see an extra face here. is he the vice-president or something?" xukun says, the smug expression from yesterday still plastered on his face. zhengting wants to take a huge eraser to erase it off. after all, a huge eraser is needed to erase a huge mistake.

"no, i'm here to study sociology." wenjun blandly replies, expressions controlled as usual.

zhengting almost screams and hits wenjun but he keeps his hands to himself, although wenjun can see them coming up to almost grab his collar. xukun only chuckles, probably at the brown-haired guy's behaviours. he stops laughing and directs his gaze onto justin and chengcheng, hand in such a dumb and bizarre posture that zhengting does not get why rich people like to do so. "so, you two there. your apology please. i've been looking forward to how you'll show me your sincerity."

justin and chengcheng snicker, looking away from xukun's gaze. no, they are not afraid of him. it is probably just fun to provoke the richer one. xukun raises an eyebrow, hand going down to rest on his chair, "what's the matter? did you not come to apologise? this is why i hate brainless poor people." xukun stands up from his chair as he finishes delivering his insult over, speaking again, "very well. we'll continue this in the student council room."

" _brainless poor people_ , you said?" zhengting speaks, breaking away from his silent mode, looking up at xukun. "i see. so you called our students "flies" just like that." xukun takes a small step back at zhengting's dangerous gaze that is piercing into him, fists almost clenching. he freezes there for a while before zhengting speaks again, so strongly and bravely that it is out of xukun's expectation, "i'm fine with continuing this in the student council room. i don't mind making this an official issue. however, i would like you to apologise to us first!"

it is just like a critical hit which decreases xukun's health in a video game greatly. justin and chengcheng almost drop their jaws in surprise, that their president is defending them instead of adhering to xukun's words, and wenjun flashes a small smile, filled with pride. xukun's fists come up to his sides and he almost shouts, "why should i?"

"because you were the first to insult our students, causing them to punch you," zhengting says, and his own hands come together, cracking his knuckles and emitting a whole dark aura, "honestly, i want to beat the crap out of you too."

wenjun adds in, "you make me sick."

by this time, xukun is already gritting his teeth and zhengting feels satisfied, and he speaks up again, putting the former into silence temporarily. "nothing lets you call the students of yuehua high school "flies". i demand an apology from you."

"ridiculous," xukun mutters with a small (nervous) laugh, "what's wrong with calling a fly a fly?"

xukun takes another step back and he hits the table, where a chess set is currently sitting comfortably on. a smirk appears on his face and he picks up a chess piece, "that's right. why not we settle this with a game of chess then? if you can beat me in this game, then i will admit that yuehua high's students are not flies."

"we never played chess before!" chengcheng says, and justin states that he hates how arrogant xukun spoke. wenjun looks over at zhengting and asks him if he knows how to, in which zhengting only shyly replies that shougi is his only game played. with that, wenjun looks at xukun, "then i'll play."

the other three look at wenjun in shock, not expecting him to do so. has he played chess before? is wenjun so confident that he will win? xukun does not waste anytime and laughs, offering to explain the rules but wenjun only walks past xukun's friends to the seat, interrupting the other, "i've played a bit in the past, so you don't have to." 

wenjun sits down and so does xukun, his two little friends (or pets) stand behind him. "you can move first." wenjun says as he picks up a piece, agitating the hell out of xukun. he knows he has done it, because xukun clenches his jaw, and the frown on his face is way too visible.

the tension is heavy and zhengting can see it as he watches from the side, seemingly holding in his breath. he does not get wenjun at all. just so confusing at all times, sometimes against him and sometimes defending him. wenjun is always there to save the day, yet always there to annoy the heck out of zhengting. what does he want? zhengting does not know either.

"ah, yes. i forgot to mention, i placed fourth in this year's national tournament."

"so?" wenjun says nonchalantly, moving a piece forward. this breaks xukun's proud front, and he says he had better go easier on wenjun.

"you don't have to. but instead, if i win against you playing seriously, you have to admit that yuehua high school's president is a butterfly rather than a fly. 

 _w-what is he saying?_ zhengting thinks to himself, face turning red in embarrassment and he hears justin and chengcheng saying "what about us?" in the back, pitying themselves. 

"how could i possibly lose when i'm playing seriously?"

xukun meets wenjun's eyes again and he is taken aback by the other's stare, and he seems almost scared to death when wenjun yawns, as if the game was way too boring and was nothing to him. "isn't he losing his nerve?" zhengting says and justin asks if wenjun is that good that he can make xukun seem so taken aback. xukun looks at the setup in front of him, beads of sweat rolling down his temple as he thinks of a way to attack, and wenjun laughs, speaking up again, "so? are you going to resign?"

"who would!" xukun says as he moves a piece in front, knocking another black piece over again. he laughs, but it sounds like a nervous one. the other three are watching with wide eyes open now, hearts racing quickly. wenjun only closes his eyes for a while, as if to rest before moving his piece over.

"checkmate."

* * *

 

the bus is filled with justin's and chengcheng's loud laughter and zhengting is trying his best to shush them, telling them to keep their voices down and that they are bothering the other passengers. 

"can you believe he said "how can we possibly gauge an individual's worth through a game like this?"" chengcheng says loudly, still laughing and imitating xukun.

"he still called us flies and said he didn't want to be breathing the same air as us! that's so lame!" justin adds on, holding his tummy as he laughed at the events that just happened.

the two turn to zhengting and wenjun and bow in their seats, thanking them and zhengting sighs, hands still gripping the chair in front of him tightly, "you guys shouldn't get too carried away, all right? you are at fault too, so if something like this happens again-"

"-when it happens, we'll ask for your help!" the two say in unison and they get off the bus, with zhengting missing out their action of getting of their seats. he sighs again as he watches the two wave to him and wenjun as the bus drives away from the stop. 

"jeez, they're such a hassle."

"to me, you're a bigger hassle."

"anyways, is ip academy filled with students like him? but then, i'm sure there are better guys than that, and there must be troubles rich people face that i can't imagine."

wenjun only remains silent and stares at zhengting.

**Author's Note:**

> roles (according to kaichou wa maid sama)  
> format: anime - work  
> seika high - yueha high school  
> miyabigaoka - ip academy  
> misaki (president of seika high) - zhu zhengting  
> usui (seika high student) - bi wenjun  
> the two fighting students (seika high) - justin huang and fan chengcheng  
> sakura (seika high) - chen linong  
> shizuko (seika high) - wang linkai (xiao gui)  
> koganei (miyabigaoka student) - cai xukun


End file.
